Harry and Charlie's Epilogue
by glitterball
Summary: My version of the epilogue from book 7. Harry/Charlie. Mpreg.


**Harry and Charlie's Epilogue.**

Disclaimer: Some of the words and ideas in this are from the book, so some of this is not my own work; I am not trying to take credit for her work.

Warnings: Mpreg, SLASH, major spoilers for the ending of Deathly Hallows.

Pairings: HP/CW, NL/LL, HG/VK

Rating: K+

**Fifteen Years Later.**

Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning of the first of September was as crisp and gold as an apple. As the family walked across the road towards the station the wind picked up again, swirling down the neck of Harry Potters coat, making him shiver. The tanned and freckled, older man that walked beside him, wrapped a muscled arm around his waist, drawing him nearer to his husbands warm body.

"Daddy, I wanna go," a sulky voice whined to Harry.

"You can't Arthur, you're not old enough yet," Charlie told him firmly.

"But, I wanna go with Ariel and Alex," the raven haired boy stomped his little foot, stuck out his bottom lip and stopped moving. This made everyone behind stop abruptly too, causing commotion and much swearing.

"But, you can't go," said Teddy Lupin from behind him. "If you go who will be able to look after Jamie when it's time for her to go? You will have already left by the time she's in her first year."

Harry sighed in relief as Arthur nodded and took the offered hand from Sirius and Remus' oldest child. He smiled gratefully at the teenager, slipping him some money in thanks, so that he could buy some more sweets on the train.

They had agreed to take Teddy, Harry's godson, to the station as Remus and Sirius had to go early as they were Professors at Hogwarts now. Teddy was in his 3rd year, while his younger sister was the same age as Albus.

Charlie realised that an argument had restarted in front of them as the angry voices drifted back to them over the surrounding clamour.

"I _won't_ be in Hufflepuff! I _won't_!" Ariel shouted, desperately. "Papa tell him, I'm going to in Gryffindor like you and Dad!"

"Alex, give it a rest!" said Charlie, annoyed with the incessant bickering.

"I only said she _might_ be," said Alexander, tossing a piece of his straight red hair over is shoulder, grinning at his twin sister. "There's nothing wrong with that. She might be in Huff–"

But Alex caught his Dad's eye and fell silent at the gaze that promised serious punishment if he didn't shut up. The five Potters and Teddy approached the barrier. After shooting a slightly cocky look over his shoulder at his younger twin, Alex took his trolley from his Dad and broke into a run. A second later, he had disappeared.

Harry and Charlie followed shortly after with Ariel, before Teddy and Arthur followed in their wake, after checking that the coast was clear.

The family emerged on to platform nine and three-quarters, which was obscured by thick, white steam that was pouring from the scarlet Hogwarts Express. As they strolled further along the platform, the mist cleared slightly to show the outline of Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy was standing with his husband Blaise, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His hair was receding somewhat, which seemed to only emphasise the point of his chin even more.

Alexander, who had ran towards the blonde at catching a glimpse of him, was talking animatedly to his godfather by the time the rest of the family had caught up. "Harry, Weasley," Draco drawled, in welcome. Even though the blonde was a firm family friend he still refused to call Charlie by his first name. Typical Malfoy.

"Draco," Harry greeted, warmly, giving the blonde a quick hug.

"Looking forward to the sorting ceremony?" Malfoy questioned Ariel. Draco wasn't her godfather but they were still very close.

"Don't," Harry said to Alex who had opened his mouth, ready to taunt his sister.

"Yes, but I'm nervous," she said quietly.

"Daddy," a small voice whispered as a warm hand slipped into his. Everyone else had started a conversation with the rest of the Weasleys', including the heads of the family, who had just arrived.

Harry looked down at his beautiful daughter whom had red hair like her father and grandmother. She looked just like Lily with her green eyes and hair.

"What is it? You look very pale. Are you feeling alright?" Harry asked concernedly.

Ariel nodded, "What if I am in Hufflepuff?" she asked fearfully, a frown marring her beautiful features.

"Ariel Lily," Harry whispered, so nobody could listen, apart from Charlie who was pretending that he couldn't hear and continuing with his conversation, "you were born from two Gryffindor's, whose parents were both Gryffindor's. But that doesn't mean that you have to be in Gryffindor. Look at Alex; he will undoubtedly be in Slytherin like his Godfather. Your Father and I will love him no matter what."

"But just say –"

"Gryffindor or not, you are my daughter, you are smart, kind, courageous and sneaky," Harry said, she also had her Slytherin side, taking after her godfathers Fred and George, who were waiting patiently to talk to her.

"You would fit perfectly into Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. You know at least one child from each house that is at Hogwarts. And if you really have to choose then you can tell the Sorting Hat which house you would like to be in most."

Harry had told his family all about the time he had been able to choose the house he wanted to be in. Harry gave his daughter a warm hug and a kiss. "I love you, remember that. Know go and see your godfathers, they have been waiting patiently until now but I have a feeling they will hex me if we don't hurry up," he pushed her gently over to the two men, before moving closer to his own redhead.

"Everything okay?" Charlie whispered as he pulled Harry close enough to whisper in his ear.

Harry nodded giving his husband of fourteen years a chaste, loving kiss. "Where are they?" Ariel asked restlessly, peering at the hazy forms as they made their way down he platform.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon," Harry said, reassuringly, glancing at the platforms clock.

The vapour consuming the platform was dense and unyielding; it was hard to make out anybody's faces. Voices surrounded them abnormally loudly, detached from their owners. Harry was sure he could hear Percy discoursing noisily on the regulations of cauldron bottom-thickness, and was quite glad that they hadn't stopped to say hello.

"I think that's them El," Charlie said suddenly.

A group of three people appeared from the mist bustling along with the rest of the crowd towards them. Their faces only came into view once they had drawn right up to them.

"Hi," said Ariel, sounding and appearing greatly relieved.

Ralph, who was already wearing his brand new Hogwarts robes, beamed at her.

"How was flooing?" Harry asked Hermione who was six months pregnant with her and Viktor's second child. She was positively glowing.

"Okay actually, I'm not suffering as much as I was before," she told him brightly. "You?"

Charlie winced as Harry grimaced, "Lucky you, I was nearly sick, if Charlie hadn't had his supply of emergency potions I would have lost my breakfast," the brunette was two months pregnant and suffering from terrible morning sickness.

"Poor you," Hermione said before launching into a lecture about pregnancy potions she had used in the past.

Hermione had reacquainted herself with Viktor at Bill and Fleur's wedding; they had then started dating after the war and were now married. Sadly Ron had been a casualty of the war, dying to save a First year that had gotten caught up in the middle of the battle. But Ron had obviously been watching over them the day of his funeral as Harry and Charlie had comforted each other over the loss of such a big part of their lives. This had lead to them getting to know one another better and eventually lead to them falling in love.

Charlie looked around watching his children talk to their godfathers and Harry hug Teddy as he got on the train to find his friends. He had such a huge family, not all blood relatives, but family all the same. He knew that his husband loved having such a large and extended family especially as he never had one of his own as he grew up.

Harry checked the clock again, "It's nearly eleven, you better get on board."

"Don't forget to give Neville and Luna our love!" Charlie told Ariel and Alex as he hugged them both in turn.

"Father! We can't give professor's love!" Alex said scandalised.

Shaking his head at his Father's foolishness, he vented his feelings by aiming a kick at his sister's cat.

He ducked a smack across the back of his head from his Father and gave his Dad a fleeting hug, before leaping onto the rapidly filling train. He waved at them before dashing away up the corridor.

"Bye Ariel, see you at Christmas," Harry said giving his daughter a tight hug. "Don't forget that Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't let Alex wind you up and most importantly don't prank any of the teachers," she was just like her godfather's in that respect.

"You'll write to me won't you," she asked looking from her Daddy to her Papa, asking now that her taunting older brother by two minutes had gone.

"Everyday if you want us to," Charlie said pulling on a wayward piece of hair that was just like his husbands own untameable raven locks, except for the difference in colour.

"Not everyday," Ariel said quickly. "Teddy said that most people only get letters from home every three weeks."

"Then that's how many times we'll write to you," Harry said giving her another quick squeeze.

"You'll tell me every update about the baby won't you?" she said trying not to take any notice of all the faces peering through the window trying to get a glimpse at their intimate family moment.

"Of course, you won't miss a thing you can count on that," Charlie said brushing his hand tenderly over the small bump of Harry's stomach that was barely noticeable.

Harry lifted Arthur up to hug his older sister as the doors slammed shut all along the scarlet train.

Harry, Charlie, Albus and Fred and George, waved one last time as the train began to move, the three followed along side, watching as Ariel's face come ablaze with the wonder that was awaiting her. Harry's hand was still raised in farewell.

"They'll be fine, don't worry," Charlie said taking Harry's hand in his own much larger and warmer one, bringing it to his mouth and kissing tenderly along the knuckles.

"I know,"

The scar had not pained Harry for fifteen years and the wizarding world was at peace, all was well.

FIN


End file.
